Murder
Murder is a real-life crime situation in Garry's Mod created by user Alexander DeLarge in Garry's Mod 8.3b and reintroduced in Garry's Mod 2013. How to play You will be one of three roles: Bystander, Bystander with a secret weapon, or Murderer. The groups Innocent: The majority (everyone but two) of the people in the game are bystanders. They are all innocents that are trying to avoid being killed by the Murderer. One of the Bystanders has a revolver that fires one bullet per reload, if the Armed Bystander kills another Bystander they will lose their gun, become temporarily blind(sometimes)and have it thrown in front them. Any other bystander is welcomed to pick it up, except the Murderer. The gun and swinging objects are the only possible way for the Murderer to be killed, and only way the bystanders can win. Murderer: There is always one Murderer who has a powerful knife, which can kill a bystander automatically on contact either by melee (Hit), or range (Thrown). If the murderer throws his knife he can always reclaim it by walking over it. The Murderer has to kill all bystanders in order to win. If the murderer does not kill any bystanders within a certain amount of time, the murderer will get a smoking effect around them and a message at the bottom of the screen will say that the murderer's evil presence is showing, in order to remove the evil presence, th'' SHIT IS COOL'' Tips Bystander: Always try to stay with a big group for survival, the Murderer will hesitate to attack if there are others around. Always keep a visual of your surroundings. Don't crowd the person with the weapon, it makes it harder for them to shoot someone if necessary, and you might step into their line of fire. Murderer: Being alone will rise suspicion of you, kill a bit of time spending near a group for their trust of you to settle. Once a group has a trust they may separate giving you the advantage of killing individuals. Throwing your knife should be done privately and not in public, other bystanders may camp the knife not giving you the advantage of retrieving it. Armed Bystander: Getting a height advantage has frequently been done. Staying on top of things gives you a good visual. Showing your gun should be done for firing and not for attention, since the murderer will be looking to kill the one with the weapon first. Proving you are a bystander to others is not necessary, remember, only the murderer can kill you. Going alone threatens your life and everyone's ability to kill the murderer. Be warned; the murderer's thrown knife can respawn, so do not hesitate to shoot the murderer. Clues On some specific maps, "Clues" or "Loot" as some call it will spawn in the map. Clues are normal objects highlighted green, And can be picked up with the USE key (Default E). Once a Bystander gets 5 clues, he will receive a Revolver, the same one an Armed Bystander has. This is helpful for killing the murderer as you have more firepower. Note that the murderer can pick up clues too, although he does not receive a gun once he gets 5. The murderer only picks up clues which he can use to disguise himself as a killed person by "using" their body, taking their colour and name. Category:Gamemodes Category:Killer